punchoutfandomcom-20200223-history
Piston Hurricane
Piston Hurricane first appeared in the arcade version of Punch-Out!!. Piston's signature move is his 'Hurricane Rush', which attacks low, then high and repeats it rapidly for quite some time. According to the Super Punch-Out!! instruction manual, his home in Cuba was destroyed by a hurricane and may explain the origins of the name Piston Hurricane. Due to the name similarities, he has often been confused with Piston Honda, mainly because Honda was a replacement of sorts for him in the NES version, using the same fighting style and attacks. Appearances ''Punch-Out!!'' (1984) In the ''Punch-Out!!'' arcade game, he is slightly tougher than Glass Joe, but is sometimes easy to some players. When he steps away from his opponent and shouts "C'mon!! C'mon!!" like Gabby Jay did (or Glass Joe in the arcade version of punch-out!!), he steps toward his opponent and begins to bring out his 'Hurricane Rush'. Sometimes as soon as he comes down, players give him a body blow to make him fly to the mat. If for some reason players mess this up, he will have a pattern of doing a head punch and a body blow punch, so players have to block high and block low and repeat that until he is done, then players sometimes have to dodge his finishing uppercut. His sprites were used twice more for Pizza Pasta, who is a palette swap in the same game; and Great Tiger, who appeared in the sequel, Super Punch-Out!!. ''Super Punch-Out!!'' (1994) Piston Hurricane later appeared in the SNES version of Super Punch-Out!!, sporting in a slightly different appearance, which resembles the look of Mr. Dream and especially Mike Tyson from the NES Punch-Out!! titles, even his winning taunt is almost identical. He no longer has an afro, shaving his hair into a military-type haircut, but his attacks have stayed the same as they were in Punch-Out!! Arcade. He attacks more often than Gabby Jay and Bear Hugger, and will be a challenging opponent for new players due to the fact that he is well rounded with speed and power. He can also get up on the count of 9. Piston Hurricane is ranked #1 in the Minor Circuit. Instead of shouting "Come on! Come on!" before doing his 'Hurricane Rush', he growls. His sprites were later used for Aran Ryan. Instant Knockdowns *Punch him before he gets to the center before his "Hurricane Rush". *Dizzy him, and he will lean back. Punch or Super Punch him as he returns to the centre from leaning. Gallery Image:Pistonhurricane_baldbull.jpg| Profile poster ZlCfzRS8cTYbN2WnPn.jpeg piston_anim.gif|Hurricane's taunt|link=Piston Hurricane Quotes (Super Punch Out) *Can you ride out the storm or be caught in my "Hurricane Rush"? (first match) *Hmmph!! Don't you know when to give up? (rematch) *My Hurricane Rush must not have worked... (endgame) *"Show him your fancy footwork!" (his cornerman, telling him to move around) *"Ooh!" (When hit with a KO Punch) *"Grr!" (before the Hurricane Rush) *"HUARG!" (when knocked down) Category:Characters Category:Punch-Out!! arcade characters Category:Super Punch-Out!! console characters Category:Orthodox fighters Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Circuit